


Hikaru's Holiday Hug Week

by katmarajade



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crushes, Enterprise, Fluff, Hugs, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1324807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katmarajade/pseuds/katmarajade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sulu is going round giving everyone free hugs for the holiday. Chekov is impatient for his turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hikaru's Holiday Hug Week

They were friends and maybe almost something more. Hikaru had made some very flirtatious comments and had held his hand while they were watching a vid one time. (Well, not _held_ exactly, but their hands had touched for quite a while). They were moving forward, albeit at an excruciatingly slow pace.

So why was Hikaru hugging every single person on the ship except for him?!

It started six days ago, when Hikaru showed up on the bridge ten minutes early for his shift (Pavel was always 20 minutes early) and gave Lieutenant Uhura a great, long hug in front of everyone. With that handsome grin of his, Hikaru had loudly declared that it was "Holiday Hug Week!" and that he planned to get around to everyone by Christmas.

Hikaru hugged the _Keptin_ that first day too, in the dining hall after their shift. The _Keptin_ hugged back a little too enthusiastically and Pavel accidentally bent his spoon in half.

Hikaru hugged Dr. McCoy the second day while he and Pavel were down in Sick Bay because of a short-circuited Helm that had zapped the pair of them. (They were fine, although their hair was sticking out ridiculously). Pavel glared at his frizzy haired reflection in the metal cabinet next to them and scowled even harder when Hikaru immediately turned and hugged Nurse Chapel after that.

On the third day, Hikaru hugged most of Engineering. Scotty pounded Hikaru's back with a little too much friendly vigor and smirked when he caught sight of Pavel's glowering pout. Gaila was, as always, thrilled with physical contact and wrapped herself so tightly around Hikaru that Pavel wouldn't have been able to tell them apart if the tan and gold of Hikaru wasn't in such stark contrast with Gaila's green and red.

Spock's non-reaction to Hikaru's hug attempt on day four made Pavel feel a little better until the tarty little Ensign who helped out at the science station jumped up to make up for her boss's reticence with a very unprofessional bout of octopus-style clinging. Pavel snorted and punched in several extra lines of unnecessary numbers and letters that, if someone were bright enough to decode them, spelled out a couple of particularly nasty Russian insults about the blue-shirted tart.

On day five, Pavel spied Hikaru offering cheerful hugs and handsome, roguish smiles to a whole contingent of Security officers. By the time Hikaru clapped Cupcake on the back in a too-familiar way, Pavel had had enough. He kicked the wall with his reinforced-toed, Starfleet-issued boots, which left only a small black scuff mark for his trouble and hurt his toes.

He stomped angrily back to his quarters, where he proceeded to stew, mumbling mildly insulting (well, mildly insulting on the Russian scale, which would still equate to horribly obscene in most other languages) complaints about Sulu and his stupid holiday hugging and his complete ignoring of Pavel as a huggable colleague and friend.

There had been plenty of opportunities—on the bridge, in the mess hall, in the rec room when they'd hung out together after their shift and been totally alone, in the hall, etc. So, why? Was it that unappealing of a thought? Pavel examined himself carefully in the lavatory mirror, carefully cataloguing all the positive and negative aspects of his appearance. He wasn't overwhelmingly attractive, but he certainly wasn't repulsive, and he thought that his intelligence and Russian wit should earn him a couple of points at least.

Finally, still pouting (and worrying a bit about a spot on his chin and the bizarre way that his hair curled over his left ear), Pavel crawled into bed and ordered his brain to sleep. Two hours later he woke from a terrible dream where Hikaru had decided to kiss everyone on the crew for Valentine's Day, except for Pavel, from whom he ran away, screaming as if Chekov were Baba Yaga herself.

With a determined growl, Pavel threw back the covers, shoved his feet in the boots that stood ready at the door in case of an emergency call to report, and ran out the door. Jogging over to the adjacent hall of officers' quarters, he paused only a moment before knocking loudly on Hikaru's door. Moments later, Hikaru appeared, sleep-tousled hair sticking up in all directions and bleary eyes, and stared groggily at Pavel.

"What's going on? Did I miss a call to deck?"

Pavel glared at him ferociously and then leaped forward and tackled Hikaru in a hug so powerful that it knocked them both to the ground. Sulu tensed for a moment, clearly thinking initially that it was an attack of some sort, but when Pavel remained on the ground and kept squeezing him in an enormous, tight hug, Hikaru began to chuckle.

"Need a hug, Pavel?" Hikaru teased, his voice still sounding rough from sleep, but wide awake now. Pavel hummed noncommittally.

"You're jealous!" Hikaru said accusingly, poking Pavel in the ribs. Hikaru sounded weirdly satisfied and Pavel ducked his face from view. "You are! But you shouldn't be, you know."

"I should not be jealous that you hugged every single person on board, even Cupcake, but not me, who is near you all the time and your dear friend?"

"Hugging you is different, Pavel. It means something very different to me, but I wasn't sure if it meant that same something more to you, too. And I didn't want to hug you and find out that it didn't. So I waited."

"Well, next time, don't wait so long," Pavel commanded, as he leaned forward and bossily captured Hikaru's lips with his own.  



End file.
